


A Not-So-Lonely Birthday

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your birthday in the Underground truly was, well, magical. Your friends were all there for the party, the presents were fabulous, and Sans even invited you out for dinner.<br/>But the night doesn't need to end after that, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not-So-Lonely Birthday

"Sans, I've had a great night." You trudge through the snow, your fingers tied with his. The night is beautiful and cool, lights twinkling on the roof of the Underground, a gentle breeze brushing against the scarf around your neck.

"Yeah, you'll always get a _warm reception_ at Grillby's." The two of you chuckle at his pun. "I'm just glad that I could treat you to dinner for once," he continues. His fingers grip your hand just a bit tighter, and he turns his face away for a moment.

"Relax, it's alright." One of your favourite things about Sans is that, even though he's a skeleton, his magic still allows him to blush. Right now, his skull is practically glowing. You squeeze his hand back to try and comfort him. "What really made it special was that I spent my night with you."

The skeleton's face glows brighter. He smiles up towards you, and you smile back to him. The rest of the walk to the hotel is quiet, but lovely. You can hear the snow crunch underfoot, and the whistling if the wind in the trees across the bridge. Before long, you're standing by the hotel's front door.

"Hey, Sans." You know what you want to ask, but you're scared to let the words out. You you steel yourself before pushing through. "I know there's not much to do in the hotel, I mean, there's really only the tv but it only works some…" You realise your rambling on, but Sans is hanging on to every word.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Yeah, that's be great," he replies, before you even finish your question. You share an awkward chuckle, and take his hand again as you walk inside. You say hello to the lovely lady at the desk, Sans simply nods.

After a few minutes, you and Sans are sitting on the edge of the bed, struggling to find a topic of discussion. Your mind is awash with thoughts that wouldn't do well to be shared. Your red cheeks almost match his blue blush in terms of brightness.

"So, um," Sans starts. "I-I was kinda wondering… well, I haven't gone out on a lot of dates, before, y'know?" He scratches the back of his skull as he tries to find the words. "Y'see, I really like you, and uh… wow, this is really not like me at all."

You snicker at the flustered skeleton. "No, it's not," you reassure him. "It's much cuter." You laugh openly as Sans throws his hood over his head, hiding his embarrassed face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist.

"And I've had a lot of fun with Sans. I like you too."

"…you really mean that?"

"I really do."

The skeleton pauses, body still next to yours. "I'm sorry for this."

Before you can ask what he's talking about, he throws his hood back kisses you. You sit there for a moment, shocked, before letting your eyes close and returning the kiss. Your tongue slips between your lips and brushes against his teeth. Suddenly his blue tongue is against yours as well, and then it's in your mouth. You feel it stroking your tongue, your teeth, the roof of your mouth.

You only break the kiss when you're almost out of breath. You lean back, panting, while Sans simply watches you. The longer he waits, the more he shrinks back into his jacket.

"Sans…" It takes you a moment to find the words, but before you can say them, Sans interrupts.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very polite, I just-"

"No no, it's alright. That was… beautiful. You don't have to apologise for that."

"Then I need to apologise for this." He darts towards you again, but this time his hands grab your shoulders, and suddenly you're pinned to the bed with Sans on top of you, kissing you with a burning passion.

Your hands move on instinct, travelling beneath his jacket and across his shirt. You can feel his spine beneath your fingertips, then his ribs and vertebrae.  
His fingers trace through your hair, run along your arms and under your shirt. Suddenly he kneels up and pulls off his jacket. You take the chance to pull off your scarf and jacket.

"Don't you dare apologise," you growl before sitting up to meet his face again.  
You continue to make out, slowly undressing one another, completely oblivious to the cold temperature of the room. Your skin prickles as his bony fingers slide along your belly, up to your neck and into your mouth.

Next thing you know, you're stripped down to your skin while Sans grinds against your sex. Your head is dizzy, your body warm and electrified.

"Tell me something?" Sans' voice is no longer the same it was before; he was growling the words in a deep, husky voice. "How do you want it?" You mull the question over in your head, and finally come up with an answer.

"Surprise me. And no apologies."

"Oh man. You're in for a fun surprise."

There's no need to wonder what he means; you feel a presence running down your neck, and another along your arm. You look down to see several blue tentacle-like appendages slithering along your body. There's one pressing against your back, and another two on your feet.

In a whiz of action, two of the tentacles wrap around your wrists, two around your ankles. One more starts to tease your lips. Sans looks down at you, enjoying the sight of you restricts by his magic. He lowers his cock to meet your entrance, then pushes himself in slowly.

He's thicker than you had predicted, but oh how you love it. His shaft stretches your cunt, every inch of it wrapped up in your inner walls. The heat in your body begins to intensify as he pushes further, filling you up.

His hips connect with yours, and he lets out a long, pleasured sigh. You can feel his cock twitch inside you. He begins to pull himself back out, just as slowly as he entered. Your body starts to long for him, squeezing him tight to keep him from pulling any further out.

As he moves himself back in, your lips are pushed apart by the tentacle. It fills your mouth, like his tongue did but larger. You lick at it with your tongue; surprisingly enough, it tastes vaguely of blueberries.

The tentadick moves faster than Sans, picking up pace while he fills your cunt slowly. Your head starts to fill with pleasure, pushing logical thought to the back of your mind.

"Nngh, fuck." His voice is a whisper, but it drives you crazy. His pace now matches the tentadick, and you love it. The way he stretches your cunt, the way he's dominating you, the taste of the cock pushing towards your throat. You whimper as he takes you, unable to use your words. You can feel your body tighten, and you know your orgasm is quickly approaching.

Just before it hits you, a third cock pressed against your ass, not waiting to take you slowly. It hurts, at first, but your body has enough pleasure pumping into it that the pain almost feels good. You're holes tighten around him, all of him, and you cum as he continues to fill you.

He doesn't stop, or even slow down. "Ah fuck, I-I can't hold on much longer." You nod your head, trying to let him know that you want him to finish inside you. He keeps fucking you, and the tightening feeling is building again already.

Sans is grunting now, while you whimper around his magical cock. Each appendage inside of you is slowing down and throbbing. A few more pushes, and he finally cums at the same time as you.

The tentadick in your mouth pulls out, shooting his essence on your lips and neck. The other two loose their loads into your holes; you can feel his cum dripping out around him. You scream his name as you clench around him once again.

You both wait for a few minutes, catching your breath. The magic cum on your neck has already faded, even though you can feel it on your skin. He finally pulls himself out, and his load spills from your body. He collapses next to you, filling his non-existent lungs. He looks over to you with his standard big grin.

"Well," he says. "Mind if I just crash here? I'd hate for you to end your night feel _bonely_." You could smack him for that, but you're too exhausted to do anything but chuckle. Besides, it's good to hear him being a funny-bone again.

You roll onto your side and wrap your arms around his neck and chest. "We can't have that now, can we?" Your retort earns a smirk, but it isn't long before Sans is sound asleep. You shake your head, and promptly join him in slumber.


End file.
